


初戀回憶

by Koala1412



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: 塞爾吉奧的初戀情人是敏感又溫柔的費爾南多，他們經常瞞著大家偷偷摸摸地約會，雖然兩人所在的球隊是同城死敵，但塞爾吉奧對這段戀情卻抱有120%的把握，他相信會和費爾南多走到最後，但費爾南多似乎不是這樣想的...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其實可以把這篇當成是《MAGNET》的前傳

下雨天總是能輕易令人的心情變得煩躁，尤其是那些綿長又反覆的雨，它們像是在天空中嬉戲的孩子，平常的它們總愛哭愛鬧，讓人覺得只要它們偶爾能安靜一下便是慶幸。

在這種環境下的空氣中總是帶有過多的水分，那些觸不到的水汽已經悄悄地跟上了你的腳步，你身上的活力已然被它困住了，有人說過這就像是一種特效的安眠藥，讓人犯困，會令人提不起勁來。

就連平時那些活力最充沛的孩子們也不會在這種天氣下踢球，不過大部分都是被迫的——其中一些平民區裡的球場是以泥地的球場居多，父母總是嚴格要求他們不要在下雨天亂跑，更不允許他們成群結隊地去那些早已被雨水沖刷得泥濘不堪的球場上玩耍，只剩下那對球門可憐巴巴地跪在原地，門楣上都是水珠。

但塞爾吉奧面對這樣的天氣時總會出現矛盾的心情：第一是他感到可惜，因為這種天氣總是很難在室外訓練，大概都要留在室內做一些訓練，例如利用器材來進行一些放鬆訓練，第二是他可以去那間破舊的旅館和費爾南多見面。

他們經常在這種天氣下偷偷摸摸地私會，因為下雨時更容易隱藏行蹤，他們可不想那些跑新聞的記者跟過來，的確，他們是在搞地下情，某些朋友也只是覺得他們兩人比較合得來，從來沒有懷疑過。

假如他們之間的關係要是被外界知道了，對於他們，還有雙方的球隊來說都不會是一件好事。

塞爾吉奧結束了一天的訓練後就打算前往那間旅館，最近的賽程很頻密，他們都沒有甚麼時間見面。

今天無疑是一個好機會，他剛才就已經讀到了費爾南多發給他的訊息，費爾南多今天剛好休息，他早就在房裡等著塞爾吉奧的大駕光臨了。

因為不好把車子駛進條小路，所以他把車子停在附近，他撐著雨傘，小心翼翼地踩在泥地上，正向目的地走去，這裡的人煙稀少，所以也不怕會有人經過認得出他。

雨水從傘的邊緣滑下來，天上鳥雲密布，偶爾還能見到有一縷閃光從眼前晾過，風吹起了塞爾吉奧的頭髮，睫毛都擠在了一起，讓他開不了眼，一路走來幾乎都是眯著眼睛的。

他的衣服都濕透了，冰冷的空氣灌入了他的鼻腔，前路白茫茫的一片，像是闖入了人間仙境，他順利地來到了那間旅館，推開門，他把雨傘放在那個擺在門口旁的銀色鐵桶裡。

在牆壁上還掛著一幅幅的油畫，那個上了年紀的中年大叔仍舊坐在那張木製的桌子前，他專心致志地看著那台被掛在高處的電視機，現在正播放著一場網球比賽，他悠哉地抽著香煙，放在桌上的煙灰缸都堆滿了煙灰。

他聽見了關門的聲響，遲疑地轉過來瞄了塞爾吉奧一眼，他拉低了那副架在鼻梁上的金邊眼鏡，意味深長看了塞爾吉奧一眼。

“等等...”他開口，咬齒不清的口音和外面的雨聲混在一起，讓人更難以聽得見。

年輕人緩緩走了過去，帶著不自然的微笑，我經常來，“我朋友已經到了。”

大叔沒說甚麼，只是拉開了那個抽屜，他翻出那本厚厚的紅色筆記本，裡面夾了很多張白紙，上面的字跡都是潦草不清的，有些是寫了一寸數字，有的是古怪的符號。

他翻開了筆記本，他把這件事緩慢地進行，過了很久都沒有找到他想要的東西。

“在409號，名字是約翰，你瞧瞧看是不是？”塞爾吉奧忍不住開口提醒，這個老闆真是好笑又有趣，就好像提早得了老人痴呆症，每次都忘記了他是常客，一定要拿出那本笨重的筆記本查閱。

老闆得到了指引，他遲疑地抬頭，睜大眼睛盯著塞爾吉奧來看，他用手肘撐在前台上，環視著眼前的一切，笑意在他的嘴角上綻放，他年輕又活躍，男人能從他的眼睛中看到那股漠視一切的衝動和熱情。

但願這名少年能多有一些耐性。

牆上都掛滿了油畫，在塞爾吉奧第一次來的時候就已經是這樣了，他知道那只是從精品店買回來的擺設，其中一處牆角已發了霉，前台的一角掉下了細碎的木屑。

每當下雨的時候這裡總會散發出一股霉味，就好像很久沒有接觸過陽光的舊衣服似的。

塞爾吉奧還記得這些，這裡一切如舊。

“對的，我找著了。”老闆忽然開口，他找到了謎底的答案。

塞爾吉奧對這句話無比熟悉。

臨走前，塞爾吉奧對他笑了笑，然後轉身上樓，他知道這裡的台階總是不夠穩，踩到某幾級時總會發出一些奇怪的聲響，似乎那些脆弱的木板會隨時隨地出現一個洞來把他給扯下去。

但他沒有時間再慢吞吞的走上去，因為他盼了這個約會盼了很久，他再也無法等待了，他熟練地走到了4樓，踩著輕快的步伐，這條走廊上很安靜，只剩下那些照不亮整條走廊的昏黃色燈光照射到那些廉價牆紙上。

他知道這裡會有房間為他而打開門來，他十分想念那人身上的溫柔，他很快就能再次撫摸那一縷停留在耳邊的髮絲，他想和那人躲在那間狹小的空調房裡，在之後他們會躲在溫暖的被窩裡緊緊地相擁——他們在之前已經嘗試過無數次。

他聽不見外面的雨聲了，他的一切在見到愛人之前無法恢復了，他此刻只想趕快見到費爾南多，他甚麼都顧不上了。

“我等了很久了...”

不遠處的一扇房門被打開了，費爾南多就站在那兒，他穿著浴袍，敞開的衣領露出了那兩塊性感的鎖骨，一頭濕淋淋的金髮垂在腦後，他笑了起來，眼睛彎得像天邊的月兒，臉上的雀斑被那些昏暗的燈光的照耀下映成了漂亮的顏色。

塞爾吉奧跑了過去，抱住了他一直在想念的那個人，他加大了手臂的力度，貪婪地索取懷裡人的味道，冰冷的嘴唇貼在了雀斑上，他輕輕地吻著，把那些紅暈再染得更深，費爾南多乖巧地躺在他的懷裡，也不覺得他身上的濕衣服會礙事。

很快地他被推了進去，急躁的年輕人隨手把房門關上，這下子可不會再有人來打擾他們了。

“我討厭這該死的腰帶。”

塞爾吉奧在解開那條白色的腰帶，他們已經坐到了床邊，費爾南多聽見了他的抱怨，感受到來自情人的熱情之吻。

費爾南多閉起了雙眼，他顯得很疲倦，向後一靠倒在了柔軟的床鋪上，他聽見了外面的雨聲，那些聲音像是一隻隻凶猛的野獸，它們成群結隊，猛烈地撞在窗上，落下了一大灘透明的血跡，除此之外他也聽見了衣物解開落地的聲音。

“Nino，我好想你...”

塞爾吉奧壓在了青年的身上，他的臉上還有一些雨水，皮膚又濕又滑，頭髮上掛著的水珠差點掉進了費爾南多的眼裡，他們緊緊地貼在一起，塞爾吉奧撫摸著那頭金髮。

“如果你下次不遲到的話，我們可以一起洗澡...”

費爾南多忽然張開眼睛，他的眼睛裡閃出了星，他笑了，雙手抱住了情人的脖子，塞爾吉奧吻了他的鼻尖，他張開兩條腿夾緊了男人的腰。

“別急，寶貝...”塞爾吉奧的聲音被情欲抓住了，他喘息，要是可以的話，他真想讓這段美妙的時刻不會被畫上句號，他想把今晚的秒鐘調得更慢一些，他抱緊了懷裡的人，他永遠都不會放手。

他們曾經度過無數個美好的夜晚，費爾南多已經沒有一開始那麼不適應了，在那晚的他幾乎都不敢去看塞爾吉奧的眼睛，而現在也已經敢於把腿放在塞爾吉奧的腰上，這都跟塞爾吉奧有著一定的關係，因為每次他都會很溫柔，畢竟他不忍心看到費爾南多疼得皺眉的表情。

塞爾吉奧的手伸入那件脫了一半的浴袍底下，輕柔地撫摸那兩條正掛在自己身上的長腿，費爾南多仰起頭過去吻他的唇，他們的唇瓣交纏在一起，兩人的舌尖互相在追逐。

“Sese...”費爾南多忽然說，眼睛像是失去了焦距，這讓塞爾吉奧想起了剛才在外面碰到的大霧。

他們的唇瓣在離開對方的那刻拉出了一縷銀絲，費爾南多的臉紅彤彤的，塞爾吉奧已經準備要進入了，兩根手指緩慢地進入，費爾南多動了動腿。

“嗯？”

塞爾吉奧的衣服全都脫光了，他們滾到了被窩裡，他知道費爾南多怕冷，要是躲在被窩裡親熱會讓他很享受的。

“我也好想你。”費爾南多說。

他們又重新吻在一起。

沒有人會知道這個年輕的馬競小隊長會和同城死敵的球隊裡的球員上過床，他們已經上過無數次，而且本人還樂在其中。

他們今晚不曉得做了有多長時間，費爾南多只知道他再次從浴室出來時也已經有點腰酸背痛了，塞爾吉奧在床上比他踢球時更加進取積極。

這場大雨也總算停了。

他穿回了自己的睡衣，塞爾吉奧也是，他們來這裡都會帶一些換洗的衣服，他們每次在這裡基本上都會過夜，有時候還不只一天呢，在難得的休息時間裡只要雙方有時間也想見面的話，他們便會來到這間旅館。

“好冷。”

費爾南率先躺在床上，他躲在被窩裡，拿過遙控器開啟了面前的那台電視機，塞爾吉奧瞧著他轉了幾個頻道才肯安靜下來。

塞爾吉奧把那些濕透了的衣服都用房間裡的衣架給掛起來，因為房裡沒有可以晾衣服的地方，於是他就把衣服都晾在了那個木色衣櫥裡，他沒有把門給關上。

“或許你可以開空調來吹乾衣服。”費爾南多建議道，他還在看電視，是一套真人秀，塞爾吉奧也不曉得他在甚麼時候竟愛上了看這樣子的節目。

“好吧，但是你說冷...”

“沒事，Sese，你去開吧...”費爾南多輕聲地笑了起來，他看了塞爾吉奧一眼。

“別笑成這個樣子，這樣會讓我想起剛才的你。”

塞爾吉奧想起的是費爾南多在高潮那一刻的表情，每次做到最後費爾南多的臉上總是會紅了一大片，不只是臉上的那些雀斑和那雙柔軟的唇瓣，還有他的兩塊性感的鎖骨，他的腰比他的腿還要更厲害，擺動得太快了就像是一條會舞動的蛇。

他的費爾南多不只在場上優秀，在床上也同樣能做得很好。

塞爾吉奧去找空調的遙控器了，費爾南多翻開身上的被子，原來那東西正和馬競小隊長一起躲到溫暖柔軟的被子裡面，費爾南多把東西交給了塞爾吉奧，不久，空調開了，塞爾吉奧抬頭瞄了費爾南多一眼，想了想也是把溫度調高一些會比較好。

“過來吧。”費爾南多示意塞爾吉奧也上來，我們很久沒有好好聊過了。

“不睡覺嗎？”塞爾吉奧看了看窗外的天色，“你不累嗎？”

“那你把燈關了再上來。”

塞爾吉奧照做了，燈光熄滅了，房裡瞬時暗了不少，只剩下那台電視機發出扑閃的光，他來到了費爾南多的旁邊，躺了下來，讓對方依偎在他的身上。

“你明天要去練習？”塞爾吉奧小聲地貼在他的耳邊問，這時費爾南多笑了幾聲，他被那檔節目給逗笑了，塞爾吉奧不解地盯著那台電視，這真的有那麼有趣嗎？

“不，最近大家都好累，該要休息一下了，”費爾南多回答說，“明晚有聚會。”

“我們最近的一場比賽贏了，過兩天也會有飯局，我們明天也休息，不過只是半個早上，下午還要回去...”

“你們贏了關我屁事？”費爾南多翻了一個白眼。

“你怎麼了？”塞爾吉奧疑惑了起來。

“你知道我討厭你們。”

“我知道...但是你不用...”塞爾吉奧一時結巴了，他不該在費爾南多面前提起球隊的事情，他清了清嗓子，打算轉移焦點：“對了，你的比賽我也看了，踢得也挺好的...”

“別跟我說你想馬競贏。”費爾南多轉過來，盯著他。

“你今晚是怎麼了...”

“我們是競爭對手。”費爾南多笑了笑，他抿了抿嘴，像是嘲諷，“就好像你會看巴薩的比賽，這沒甚麼大不了，你也會討論他們最近的狀態，我在你的心裡是一無是處。”

“你這是甚麼意思？”

“你看不爽我是馬競的人，我也看不順眼你是皇馬的球員，我們根本談不上話，難道不是嗎？”

“我不明白你有甚麼好生氣的，我就是隨便一句，”塞爾吉奧覺得好笑，“我又沒有叫你支持皇馬，你之前在我面前拼命談馬競的事，我可沒有生悶氣啊，我們現在又不在球場上，更何況我們也為國家隊效力，我們會是隊友。”

費爾南多皺了皺眉，他討厭那片純白，所以他畢生都想用自己滿腹的熱血把那片純白染上一些紅色，如同他所熱愛的那件球衣那樣紅白相間。

他掙脫開來，顯得很煩躁，翻了個身，不再開口說話了。

塞爾吉奧嘆了口氣，本來是一場美好的約會怎麼會弄得大家都不高興呢，這都怪自己多嘴，他在費爾南多面前說起他最反感的事情，他摸了摸那頭金髮。

“抱歉，南多，我不該在你面前談起皇馬贏球的事情，我忘記了我們不能在對方面前談起這些事情的約定，我錯了，別生氣了，我知道你很愛馬競，而且我從來也沒有對你這點說過甚麼啊，剛才我只是因為贏了比賽太高興了，忍不住想跟你分享，我認為每一個人都有自己的選擇，所以我會尊重你的一切愛好。”

他們不能與對方分享自己球隊獲得勝利的喜悅，費爾南多把塞爾吉奧說的話都聽了進去，其實塞爾吉奧沒有錯，只是雙方的立場都不一樣，有些話聽起來彷佛就像是帶了刺。

“沒關係，我也忘記了這個約定。”費爾南最終還是重新回到塞爾吉奧的懷抱，他輕吻了對方一下，“抱歉，我今天心情不太好。”

“沒事，下次想說就說，我們能把這些事情分得開來，不會因為你是馬競人但我是皇馬人從而發生衝突，我能保證，永遠不會，”塞爾吉奧眨了眨眼睛，吻了吻費爾南多的眼角，“對了，你有沒有發現...我們好像每次都會因為皇馬和馬競的事情而吵起來。”

“我們之間...”

“別再跟我說分手，親愛的，我愛你，你是馬競隊長，但那又怎樣？”塞爾吉奧不高興地打斷了對方的話。

“要是我不在馬德里踢球了，你怎麼辦？”

塞爾吉奧愣了愣，他去看費爾南多的表情，金髮青年忽然很悲傷地看著他，但嘴邊卻抹上了笑容，所以也一時之間分不清楚費爾南多到底是開玩笑還是認真起來。

“你要去哪兒？”塞爾吉奧難以置信，他想不到有甚麼理由可以讓費爾南多遠走馬德里。

“在我走後，你會不會想念我？”

費爾南多只覺得鼻尖一酸，眼眶濕了，摸了摸塞爾吉奧的臉頰，這張臉的每一寸肌膚都是他所熟悉的，他知道塞爾吉奧笑起來和哭起來會是甚麼樣子。

“你怎麼了，你要去哪踢球？”

“你先回答我，Sese...”

“我當然會想念你，我會很痛苦的，我不習慣沒有你在的馬德里。”

費爾南多欣慰地笑了起來，在塞爾吉奧想開口再詢問下去的時候就被一個吻給封住了口。

塞爾吉奧很少會見到在接吻中如此激進的費爾南多，他覺得自己快要窒息了，他抱緊了懷裡的人，心中滿是疑問，他不曉得今晚的費爾南多到底是怎麼了，難得的會向他發脾氣，又問起了一些古怪的問題。

外面又開始下起了讓人煩躁的雨，那些雨點打在窗上，除此之外他也能聽到衣物摩擦的聲響。

費爾南多在得不到他想要的東西就決不會放手。

“被子不暖和。”費爾南多在接吻結束後這樣抱怨道，他伸手擦了擦在塞爾吉奧嘴角上的唾液。

“怎麼了，被吻傻了？”他幸災樂禍，輕輕地拍了拍男人的臉頰，“你臉都紅了。”

“不要在接吻時摸我！”塞爾吉奧氣急敗壞地大喊道，他這才發現自己的扣子都鬆開了，他胸前的皮膚都若隱若現，他忙著穿好衣服，“噢天哪，你真是一個惡魔...”

“我想睡覺了，Sese...”費爾南多抱住了塞爾吉奧的腰，在那個讓人感到熟悉又溫暖的懷裡尋找一個舒服的位置，他打了一個呵欠。

“對了，你不會肚子餓嗎？”

費爾南多點了點頭，“可是這附近沒有餐廳。”

“下次再來的時候我就買點吃的。”

塞爾吉奧吻了他的額頭，費爾南多這時已經步入了夢鄉，睫毛蓋過了眼睛，呼吸逐漸平穩，塞爾吉奧曾經夢見過那雙眼睛，就像是黑暗中的星辰，那雙藏有陽光的巧克力色眼睛永遠都屬於他一人所擁有。

我能遇到你，真好。

塞爾吉奧抱緊了他，讓他不會在夢裡感到寒冷，他小心翼翼地從費爾南多的手中拿過了遙控器，他關了電視，現在的房裡只剩下雨聲。

“晚安，Nino...”塞爾吉奧小聲地說。

他們很久沒有這樣睡在一起了，來這裡過夜的機會也越來越少，偶爾會在球場上碰面，但那時他們往往都不能有很多機會交流，有時候在晚上也會互通電話，不過次數不多，他們不像是普通的一對戀人，不會花很多時間在約會上，他們都要管理自己的足球事業，互通電話也只是在一方失落之時。

費爾南多目前是馬競的金童，他年紀輕輕就已經當上了球隊的隊長，他一直都是傳媒的焦點，塞爾吉奧自從來了皇馬之後加快地失去了成名前的自由，這就意味著他們不可以每天都約會，他們必須要忍耐，把思念打碎吃進肚子裡。

但塞爾吉奧絲毫不擔心，他不擔心他們之間的花火會熄滅，然後所有事情都會被打回原形，他不害怕會失去費爾南多，他知道無論發生甚麼事，費爾南多也會在他的身邊。

他相信在十幾年之後，或者更久，他們仍然還會來這裡見面以緩解相思之苦，或許他們那時可以不用如同偷情一般躲躲藏藏，他們會有一個家。

但費爾南多卻害怕。

事實上他沒有想像中那麼堅強，又或者該換一個說法：他是該死的不認輸，眼中的倔強讓人忽視他也會有害怕和脆弱的時候。

隔天，塞爾吉奧和費爾南多一起下樓，他們悄悄地在下樓的時候拉著手，費爾南多難得地挽起了對方的手臂，半個身子都貼了下去。

“你今天怎麼走得像一個姑娘？”塞爾吉奧笑了起來，費爾南多卻不惱怒，手上的力度又加大了些許。

“下次來的時候...我買點吃的怎麼樣？”塞爾吉奧問道，他摸了摸自己的肚子，他又渴又餓，昨晚和費爾南多從床上大戰到浴室裡去，真是消耗了不少精力。

“好，我們下個月見面，怎麼樣？”費爾南多點了點頭。

“好吧。”

塞爾吉奧不知道他們為甚麼要隔那麼久才能見面，他記得他們在之後會有一個短暫的假期，他們可以選擇在那個時候約會。

“我去還鑰匙。”費爾南多鬆開了手，跑了下去，他們只差幾級台階就能到達樓下大堂。

剩下來的人默默地看著費爾南多的背影，一頭金髮在舞動，步伐輕快活潑，踩在那些破爛的台階上落下了聲響，他就像是一陣春風為世人帶來了春意并滋潤了萬物，雖然停留的時間不長，但能夠令人回味無窮。

他下了樓，看著費爾南多趴在前台在跟那個老闆說話，老闆在那本紅色本子上把退房時間給記錄下來。

櫃檯裡傳出了一些動物的聲音，老闆在喃喃自語，費爾南多看著他在寫字，塞爾吉奧來到了他的旁邊，悄悄地撫上他的後背，這時一隻小狗來到了塞爾吉奧的腳前，發出了叫聲。

“嘿，你好。”費爾南多剛巧注意到，他轉過去，塞爾吉奧低頭瞧著那隻全身白毛的小狗。

“是你養的嗎？”塞爾吉奧問，他彎下腰來和那隻小狗玩耍，小狗不怕生人，一見到塞爾吉奧就馬上蹭過去。

“是的，我還有一隻貓。”老闆笑了起來，他忽然彎下腰，從地上抱來了一隻棕色的貓，貓躺在了冰冷的前台上。

費爾南多輕手輕腳地摸了摸那隻貓，牠身上的毛很柔軟，一看就知道老闆是一個好主人，身上的毛髮都很柔順光澤，小貓并沒有對費爾南多的觸摸表示反抗，看著小貓沒有甚麼反應，費爾南多就有了足夠的勇氣去撫摸牠的身子。

可是不管費爾南多怎麼摸牠，牠都不怎麼動，也不和費爾南多進行互動，可能貓的性子就不如小狗那樣熱情吧。

“你把貓狗養在一起不怕打架嗎？”費爾南多問，他摸了摸貓咪的頭，這時貓動了動，把小爪子放在了費爾南多的手臂上。

“不會，牠們的感情很好。”老闆從前台處繞了出去，他把小貓抱到了地上，就放在那隻小狗的旁邊。

冷漠待人的貓瞬時換了另外一個樣子，牠們親密地靠在一起，小狗伸出舌頭去舔貓咪的毛髮，棕色的貓忽然倒了下來，把腦袋枕在狗的腳上，倒是顯得很舒服自在。

“你有幫牠們改名字嗎？”塞爾吉奧站直了身。

“哦，狗的名字是維多利亞，”老闆說，“貓的名字是安吉拉。”

“是女孩子的名字，牠們都是女孩？”塞爾吉奧問。

“是的。”

費爾南多繞開塞爾吉奧，蹲在了地上和那兩隻可愛的小動物在玩，塞爾吉奧叉著腰，安靜地看著他與維多利亞和安吉拉。

離開旅館後，他們肩并肩地走在那條小路上，這時的大霧已經消散多時，在空氣中傳散的是青草被雨水刷過的味道。

“你在笑甚麼？”費爾南多再次發現塞爾吉奧帶著不明的笑意看著他。

“我是覺得你可愛，像小孩子。”

“我怎麼了嗎？”費爾南多有些好笑。

“如果你喜歡維多利亞牠們，我們可以多來這裡過夜。”

塞爾吉奧帶著期待的目光看著費爾南多，他抿嘴，笑得不太自然，他們很快就要走出去，回到各自的車子上，假裝不認識對方，把車子駛離這片土地，他們要走的路不同，但塞爾吉奧不希望他們之間會越來越疏遠。

費爾南多怎麼不會知道塞爾吉奧的想法，他拿不定主意，但最近的煩心事真的不少，他目前只想把那些事都給處理好再來想想他和塞爾吉奧的將來。

“好不好？”塞爾吉奧再次開口。

費爾南多目睹了在這個年輕氣盛的男人眼中的那團熱情，他僵硬地擠出一個笑容，點了點頭。

他無法拒絕，因為塞爾吉奧對他來說也有著致命的吸引力，他從來沒有對塞爾吉奧說過他自己曾經多次在深夜時分躺在床上思念著他，他承認他對塞爾吉奧身上的溫暖有著眷戀，甚至還帶著可怕的佔有欲，而當他想到某些事情時，他的眼裡會不自覺地閃出淚光，他知道他不該想著這些有的沒的。

他會和塞爾吉奧走到最後，有甚麼好擔心呢？

你太敏感了，南多——塞爾吉奧經常對他說出這樣的話。

“對了，南多，等等！”塞爾吉奧在費爾南多轉身離開的時候這樣喊道，他從口袋裡掏出一個盒子，表情卻不像以前那般輕鬆自然，臉上卻帶了一些紅暈。

“怎麼了？”費爾南多收回正想打開車門的手。

塞爾吉奧把盒子交了給他，他好奇打開一下，卻發現那是一條項鍊，鍊墜是一把銀色的小鑰匙。

“生日快樂，Nino...”

“對，今天是20號了，我都忘了。”費爾南多笑了起來，他拿出那條項鍊打量了起來。

“我幫你帶上。”塞爾吉奧拿過項鍊，費爾南多讓他為自己帶上，“我希望它會成為你的快樂鑰匙，回去了就把它放在家裡吧，要是你擔心有人會問起這東西的來源的話...”

費爾南多點頭，塞爾吉奧偶爾送他的禮物都被他放在了那個長埋埋於床底的盒子，就像他們之間的感情不能曝光，永遠只能活在黑暗當中。

“真是無聊，你怎麼會送這個給我？”費爾南多低頭，拿著那個小鑰匙在看，嘴角不經意地上揚。

“我不知道該送甚麼...”塞爾吉奧嘆了口氣，伸手去撩費爾南多耳邊的金髮，“難道要我送一件簽名球衣給你嗎？”

“我才不想要你的球衣...”費爾南多努了努嘴，伸手去捏塞爾吉奧的臉。

塞爾吉奧看著他看了一會兒，才把人給拉進了懷裡，微風掠過他們的耳邊，告訴他們已到了分開的時候，費爾南多拍了拍男人的肩膀，他垂下眼，金髮歪在一邊，蓋過了他的半張臉，塞爾吉奧忽然抱得他很緊，他盡力忽略塞爾吉奧的呼吸聲。

“我該走了。”費爾南多說，他眨了眨眼，想讓離別的氣氛不那麼傷感，他抬起頭，帶著笑容，塞爾吉奧咬著唇，艱難地點頭，眼睛竟出乎預料地紅了起來，但他發誓只是那些風兒的錯。

他看著金髮男人上了車。

費爾南多坐在駕駛座上，微笑地朝著塞爾吉奧揮了揮手，然後駕車離去。

現在只剩下塞爾吉奧還留在原地，他沈默地看著那輛汽車逐漸遠去。

一周後，塞爾吉奧接到了費爾南多的來電。


	2. Chapter 2

費爾南多在趕在訓練結束之後來到塞爾吉奧的家門前，但平常他很少作為主動的一方，而且約會的地點也都是以那間小旅館為主，他沒在電話裡跟塞爾吉奧解釋得太多。

但是從語氣上來說，估計是發生了什麼問題，但塞爾吉奧記得馬競最近兩場都沒有輸球，費爾南多也有進球入帳，那應該是與足球沒關係，那是因為什麼？

塞爾吉奧覺得不對勁，他在家裡開始忙著準備，包括晚餐，還要收拾床鋪，他希望費爾南多能來自己家裡過夜。

狗仔隊應該還沒有瘋狂到會跟蹤到這裡來，而且他們一向都是好朋友，就是被跟蹤了，上了報紙，他們都可以給出一個解釋。

不過，兩人分別效力的球隊還正努力地為賽季付出一切，皇馬後衛跟馬競隊長在這時碰面都不太適合。

費爾南多在挂斷電話後的兩個多小時左右就來了，他有這裡的鑰匙，這也算是他們之間的秘密了。

穿著圍裙的塞爾吉奧從廚房裡走了出來，金髮隊長能聞到一股令人胃口大增的香味。

房子的主人說拖鞋放在那兒，叫他自己去取，費爾南多坐在地板上，幫自己解開鞋帶。

他很久沒來了，但還是沒有起太大的變化，塞爾吉奧回到廚房裡去做菜。

“Sese...”已經不知不覺地走到了男人的身後，金髮蓋過臉龐，他抱著了他的情人，重重地嘆了口氣，“我好累。”

“去我房裡睡會兒，好嗎？”塞爾吉奧回頭看了他一眼。

“我今晚能留在這裡嗎？”費爾南多懶洋洋地問道，塞爾吉奧一聽就高興的馬上轉過去吻了他幾口。

“我做好了再去叫醒你。”

費爾南多進去了塞爾吉奧的房間，房裡難得地收拾得很整齊，他揭開被子，揉了揉眼睛，睡意侵襲，在他想躺下來的時候忽然瞄到了那個相架，就放在了旁邊的櫃子上，他好奇地拿過來一看，照片上的人分明是他和塞爾吉奧，他笑了，指尖溫柔地撫摸了那張照片上的自己和他。

好想快點為國家隊踢球，什麼都好，他想跟塞爾吉奧膩在一起，他擦了擦眼睛，才發現自己的淚水沾到了手背上，他重重地呼了一口氣，他不能被塞爾吉奧看見這樣的自己，他可不為了自己的事情而破壞了今晚的氣氛。

他放鬆了心情，調整好了之後就把相架放回原位，在塞爾吉奧的床鋪上躺了下來，他閉上了眼睛，很快地，他就睡著了。

他在夢裡見到了自己的未來的，那是美好的，讓人難以置信，他拿到了所有足球運動員都想拿到的榮耀，他跟塞爾吉奧一起捧著獎杯，跑在草皮上，他們微笑，塞爾吉奧還吻了他的臉，然後很久之後他在馬競終老，那是他畢生最愛的球隊，在此之前他和馬競一起拿到了歐冠冠軍，好美好，實在不想醒來。

他覺得自己沒有做夢，這會在他的努力下實現的，不知道過了多久後他才重新張開了眼睛。

“哭什麼了，你還好嗎？”塞爾吉奧出現在他的面前，輕柔地擦走了他的淚水，“最近壓力很大嗎，寶貝？”

費爾南多錯愕地摸了摸自己的臉，他從床上爬起來，這麼美好的夢，他幹嘛會哭？

“沒事，眼睛不舒服。”

塞爾吉奧摸了摸他的頭髮，溫柔地露出微笑，就好像是費爾南多獨家擁有的微笑，塞爾吉奧的溫柔都是屬於他的。

“你金髮好好看，要不一輩子都染成金色的吧...”說罷還在美人的額頭上落下一吻。

“你不穿衣服也好看。”費爾南多抱著了男人的脖子，貼在他的耳邊輕聲地說，“Sese，我好想你，Sese...”

塞爾吉奧笑了起來，拍了拍美人的肩膀，抬起頭，雙手捧著了他的臉蛋，虔誠的像在進行一種神聖的儀式，他們熱烈地親吻了起來。

很多年以後，費爾南多還是忘不了那雙唇瓣給他帶來的究竟是什麼，男人身上的氣息給了他溫暖和熱情。

費爾南多今天非常主動，塞爾吉奧還以為他是別人假冒的，因為他也有點嚇倒了，他被他心愛的金髮寶貝壓在了床上，費爾南多有些歇斯底里，他近乎瘋狂地去親吻他的戀人，手也不安分，忙著去解開男人的鈕扣。

“南多？”塞爾吉奧拉著他的肩膀，拉開了一點，他喘著氣，雖然他早就硬得不行了，但他還是覺得費爾南多不太對勁，這完全不是他平常會做的事情。

“Sese...”費爾南多的眼眶莫名泛紅，他的手掌捧在塞爾吉奧的腦袋的兩旁，他像一個迷了路的孩子，又像是易碎的玻璃，讓人忍不住想好好的抱住他，吻走了他的眼淚和悲傷

“寶貝，你怎麼了？”塞爾吉奧顯然是有點慌了。

“你不喜歡我？”

費爾南多有點過於緊張了，塞爾吉奧覺得他現在就像是一個失去了心愛玩偶的可愛小孩，他摸了摸美人的鼻尖。

他們又再次親吻了起來，兩人倒在床上，塞爾吉奧壓住了費爾南多，眼看一場激情又要開始，可是費爾南多卻別開了頭，躲過了塞爾吉奧的吻，他們還在擁抱著對方，彼此靠近，但在此時，塞爾吉奧卻覺得他們無比陌生。

“我好累。”費爾南多小聲地說。

“是不是訓練又加大了強度？”

費爾南多搖了搖頭，用手臂擋住自己的眼睛，塞爾吉奧則從床上爬起床，下地，他覺得他們在這時該要好好的吃上一頓飯，去好好的休息，他們都太累了，壓力大得幾乎要壓垮了費爾南多。

吃飯的時候，費爾南多明顯要好多了，塞爾吉奧貼心地幫他遞上了一盒紙巾，費爾南多抽了一張，輕輕地擦拭沾在自己嘴邊的湯汁。

“你到底怎麼了？”塞爾吉奧還是忍不住了，“以前你不會主動要求來我家的，怎麼啦？”

“我想你了，不行嗎？”

塞爾吉奧挑了挑眉，他不覺得費爾南多有著擅長說謊的能力，這種謊言一聽就能被拆穿，但是只要費爾南多不想開口講真話，那他就一點辦法都沒有，費爾南多不會輕易表達自己的心聲，很多時候塞爾吉奧總是覺得自己不太了解他的費爾南多，後者似乎埋藏了很多心事。

但他們的關係那麼親密，可是費爾南多也不願意跟他透露自己的秘密，可能在費爾南多的心中，他自己也不是那麼重要吧，感覺就像是炮友。

突如其來的無力感讓他有點難受，他抬眼盯著在吃東西的費爾南多，他忽然露出了微笑，彷彿剛才的胡思亂想沒有存在過似的。

他要承認，費爾南多能輕易牽動他的情緒。

吃過飯後，塞爾吉奧當然不會想費爾南多來幫忙收拾碗筷，沒事可做的青年只能坐在沙發前看那些肥皂劇。

他們今晚難得地沒有上床，即使還是由費爾南多主動，但塞爾吉奧覺得今晚的美人太過古怪了，他的寶貝太累了，或許跟球隊安排的訓練有關，既然這樣，他可不想勉強，他想讓費爾南多在他家裡能得到短暫的休息。

費爾南多在隔天下午前離開了，他還要趕回去，球隊今天還要一些訓練計劃要完成，至於塞爾吉奧，他能獲得一天的假期，當然他選擇了回去球場，在健身房裡運動一下也好過獨自一人在家。

他們在一個月後又見面了，除了在球場上，另外一個常見面的地點就是那家在郊外的小旅館，費爾南多在塞爾吉奧到來之前去逗那些可愛的寵物玩了，旅館的主人還在看網球比賽。

塞爾吉奧在不久之後便來到了旅館，一推開門就見到了蹲在地上跟小貓小狗在玩的青年。

今次也跟以前的也一樣，大叔還是需要花上一點時間才跟他們預約了客房，兩人上去了，這次塞爾吉奧怕又會餓了肚子，聰明地先去了買了吃的趕過來。

空調房讓費爾南多很舒適，他脫了外套，躺在床上。

“你，買了炸雞？”

塞爾吉奧忽視了費爾南多的白眼和嘲諷，費爾南多從床上坐起，盯著已經拿起了其中一塊炸雞，正準備動手吃起來的皇馬後衛。

“你不會被教練罵嗎？”

“他又不會知道，怕什麼？”塞爾吉奧咬了一口，訓練讓他餓壞了，他覺得應該要買一個有飲料的套餐，這樣才算是真正的享受，費爾南多聞到很香的雞肉味。

“Sese...”

“幹嘛？”塞爾吉奧伸手邀請了對方，身為吃貨的費爾南多根本沒辦法拒絕。

“沒什麼。”他欲言又止，咬了一口剛拿到的炸雞。

“南多，我好想我們永遠都能這樣。”塞爾吉奧微笑。

“我可不願意每次來這裡都跟你吃毫無營養價值的垃圾食物。”

“但你吃得倒是挺愉快。”塞爾吉奧看著可愛吃貨的吃相，眨了眨眼睛。

“彼此彼此吧。”

吃完炸雞後，兩人在床上靠了會兒，打開了電視，上面的節目有點無聊，塞爾吉奧拿著遙控器換著頻道。

“要看網球比賽嗎？”費爾南多想起那個大叔經常看網球比賽，不管是直播還是回放，他懷疑大叔平常就會把直播錄下來方便重溫。

“不要啦，看這個吧。”塞爾吉奧終於停下來，不換頻道了，那是一套電視劇，“她好漂亮，看見了嗎？”

費爾南多悄悄地翻了一個白眼。

他們在深夜上床了，電視劇的片尾曲傳來，費爾南多趴在床上，流著汗水，他閉著眼睛，情不自禁地露出了幸福的表情，有些緊張的咬著手指。

塞爾吉奧跪在床上，扶著馬競隊長的腰，狠狠地操弄了起來，他扯住了費爾南多的手，費爾南多仰起頭，試圖壓抑一下自己的叫床聲，無奈塞爾吉奧弄得太快又讓他感到舒服，最後他還是只能不停地在男人的身後浪叫。

塞爾吉奧牢牢地抱住了美人的腰，費爾南多轉過去跟他激吻了起來。

很快，他們又換了一個姿勢，這次是費爾南多面對著他的男友，他坐在男人的腿上，塞爾吉奧已經把滾燙的肉捧插了進去，費爾南多差點又要叫了起來，但他還需要調整一下坐姿。

他捂住了嘴，塞爾吉奧正在舔他的乳尖，一陣陣快感像電流那樣傳遍了他的全身，他把自己的兩條腿再分開一點，然後抱住塞爾吉奧的肩膀，開始肆意扭動了起來，塞爾吉奧更加賣力地抽插了起來，兩人緊密地貼在一起。

塞爾吉奧近乎瘋狂地吻住了美人的唇，直到把對方差點透不過氣來才停了下來，白色液體噴在了男人的小腹上，美人流著汗，臉蛋紅得像番茄，表情懊惱，盯著自己的杰作。

塞爾吉奧趁機吻了吻美人的耳朵，告訴他，自己並不介意。

後來，馬競隊長被平放在床上，塞爾吉奧扳開他的兩條腿，費爾南多抓住了戀人的肩膀。

直到將近黎明前，一切又回復了平靜。

費爾南多安心地靠在了男人的懷裡，在此時他發現自己可以稍微放鬆一下壓力，可能剛才他流了一身的汗吧，又或者在他的旁邊是他心愛的塞爾吉奧。

在離開旅館時，費爾南多坐回了自己的車，這次又是塞爾吉奧目送他的離開，在離開前，兩人去跟大叔聊了一會兒的天，又去跟維多利亞和安吉拉玩了一陣子，安吉拉親切地舔了一下費爾南多的手背。

“下次，輪到你幫我洗澡了。”塞爾吉奧在費爾南多拉動車門前，走了上前，輕輕地給了對方一個吻。

費爾南多看著他，笑而不語，他鑽進車裡，他討厭告別。

他們自從在這次後就很少見面了，打電話的次數也是少之又少，不久，馬競隊長遠走利物浦，開始了故事的新篇章。

塞爾吉奧打了好幾個電話過去，甚至他還開車趕去那家旅館，他在409號房間等了一個晚上，又給人發了好幾道短訊，但也沒有半點回音。

從旅館出去時卻被大叔叫住了，安吉拉和維多利亞在角落裡吃著牠們的午餐，大叔把一個信封給了塞爾吉奧。

原來，費爾南多早在兩天前就獨自一人來過了旅館，還為貓咪和小狗帶來了飼料，他猜到了塞爾吉奧可能在自己走後會來到旅館，他把一個信封交給了旅館的老闆，請他到時幫忙交給塞爾吉奧。

塞爾吉奧在車裡拆開信封，裡面有一把鑰匙和一枚戒指，那枚戒指還是塞爾吉奧從一間廉價精品店買回來送給費爾南多的，那時候皇馬後衛還沒有現在那麼有名，那枚戒指還是他送給馬競隊長的第一份禮物，除此之外，信封裡還有一張紙條，上面正是費爾南多的字跡，而那把鑰匙正是塞爾吉奧家的大門鑰匙。

Don't Call Me, That's it. 

署名是托雷斯。

完全是莫名其妙，塞爾吉奧撕爛了那張紙條，連同信封，他把戒指套在自己的手指上。

他沒想到費爾南多連道別的機會都不肯給，因為後者知道塞爾吉奧可能還暫時不能了解他為何要突然選擇離去，見面了肯定會以吵架收場，但他明白塞爾吉奧遲早會體諒他的。

最後，費爾南多心軟，還是接聽了塞爾吉奧的來電，塞爾吉奧一開口就把電話另一頭的人罵了個狗血淋頭。

“你完全沒有事先跟我說，我們不是戀人嗎？”

“我沒有理由要向你交代，你現在看報紙也可以知道。”

“好吧，我只是想你在走前給我一個心理準備...”塞爾吉奧為對方的絕情而感到悲傷。

“沒有必要吧，”費爾南多竟然笑了，“告訴你又能怎麼樣？你難道要哭著求我，然後我們一起上演一套苦情的戲碼？”

“南多，我求你了，你這樣子讓我覺得我就是一個白痴，”塞爾吉奧皺眉衰求，“你在哪？我可以趕過來見你，我想見你，好嗎？”

“我就是不喜歡這樣子，所以才不想提前跟你說。”

“南多...”

塞爾吉奧有點難以置信，他覺得戀人之間應該要無所不談，分享自己的心事，一起經歷一切，太多太多了，很明顯，費爾南多的行為卻不符合自己對戀人的期望。

好像他就是費爾南多的負累。

“你是怎麼了，別走了，留下來，我不能沒有你，”塞爾吉奧有些絕望了，“就算你一定要離開，也行，在安定了下來後能告訴我地址嗎？我好想見你，那麼我在假期裡，也可以去找你，好嗎？南多？”

費爾南多隔了一會兒才開口：“Sese，算了吧...”

“我覺得你根本都不愛我，我不明白！”塞爾吉奧終於都忍無可忍，把以往的委屈都吼了出來，“費爾南多！你一直都那麼冷漠！每次都是我主動的，但你一點都不重視，你是把我當成是炮友，對吧？”

“對啊，我們只是炮友。”費爾南多忍住了淚水，說完這句話後便馬上掛斷了電話。


End file.
